The Queen's Blood Shed
by SweetasHoney27
Summary: The curse never took place in Storybrooke, and everyone lives in the Enchanted Forest. Emma, a savior Queen of her land, but when a certain Pirate comes, will he hand her to the Evil Queen and her mother? Or will his love come in the way? "Our Dead Are Never Dead to Us, Until They Are Forgotten." Captain Swan Fic.
1. Cut

_Every time you look at the stars, it's like opening a door. You could be anyone anywhere, any person in any place, even one far from here. You could even be yourself at any moment in your life. You open that door and you realize you're the same person under the same stars. And at every point in your life, you're under these stars that shine so brightly above you and you think for a moment, a small second in this infinate time in this small galaxy and in the large universe, you think, "I wonder if all who wander are lost?" Because you realize, you're a wanderer in this great infinate of stars. You feel connected with the stars because they have the same goal as you. To be realized. To have someone for a split second think of them. But the thing with stars, just like humans, we all blink out and fade eventually. No one, nothing, lives forever._

* * *

Chapter 1

Bloodletting

The lords and I sat around the table. There were ten of us in total, including me. There was King Nostos, of well, the Nostos region. He was an older man with a good laugh and genuine spirit. Then there was myself and I controled the entire Enchanted Forest, there was my father who also controlled a section of the Enchanted forest, along with the two other lords who helped him, Lords Byron and George, two cruel men who used to work for Queen Cora. Speaking of that particular family, I paused. "Where is Queen Regina?" I asked.

"I suppose she chose not to join," Lord Andrew said. His county was the closest to hers. I had suspected that he and she carried a relationship, but I never dare spoke of it. "Very well. I'm glad all of us are doing so well," I said with a warm smile. There was a knock on the door. In walked one of my servants. "Ma'am, we've caught an intruder," He said. That effectively brought my meeting to a draw. "My lords and ladies, I do hope you come to the ball tonight, and I hope you find your rooms comfortable," I said. I was hosting a grand ball tongiht in honor of the moon's change. Everyone in the land was invited.

"Of course Queen Emma." They all said. I bowed. "I will take my leave," I said. They all nodded. An intruder? "Thomus," I said to the servant. "Yes my Queen," He said. "Who is this man? Where is he from?" I ask. "A place...a place much further from here," He said. "Is that all this man said? What a dreadful, awful," I started to say but we were at the cells. I stared at the angel sitting in the cell. He was beautiful. His hair was dark and shuffled, his face covered in a scruff that was down right sexual and his eyes. His eyes were the color of two beautiful oceans, that caught me in his gaze. I saw he was missing his left hand. I saw a coating of fairy dust. Neverland.

He wore all black leather. "Hello," I said with a warm gaze. Suddenly I felt my crown weighing against my head. He smirked. "'Ello Love," He said with a smile. He was Irish. "Thomus, you may leave us," I said. "M'lady, are you sure, he's dangerous," He said. I laughed. "Of course Thomus, Guards," I said gesturing for them to leave. They nodded and left. I sank to my knees on the floor, dress fanning around me and I was looking at this man. "I know you aren't from this land, you're from Neverland aren't you?" I asked with a grin, not trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

He smirked. "Princess, why would I tell you?" He asked. I laughed smally. "I suppose that would be the easy thing," I said. I sighed. "Let me properly introduce myself," I said. "I am Queen Emma." I said with a head bow. "Captain Jones, M'lady." He said. "Well Captain Jones, I can not charge you with anything although," I said. "I'm sure you have something in this Neverland of yours," I said teasingly and I laughed.

Captain Jones looked at me. "Now," I said. I got the key to his cell. I walked over to him. "I can not charge you with anything in this particular land...Captain." I said choosing my words carefully. "So, I suppose I must have to let you go. But I am confused on what you were trespassing in my castle for," I said. I unlocked the door. I looked at him curiously. "I wanted food..." He said. I laughed. "Captain, I must say, that is a lie." I said with a smirk. I reached my arm out for his. "Let's talk about such private matters in the court." I said with a smile.

He took my arm and my skin sparked with electricity. I shook my head, I hadn't felt that since him. I shake my head again and put on my 'Queen' smile. "So, may I ask my dear Captain, why it is that you chose to march over thirty miles to my castle from the sea?" I asked. "Who's to say I hadn't been on land," He said. I chuckled. "Captain, a sailor is never too far from the sea. If I wasn't cooped in here all day, I would spend every moment of my life on the beach and not in this," I said pointing to my crown. "But apparently fate had another idea," I said with a shrug.

"Queen Emma," Lord Andrew called. "Yes," I said in a bored voice. He looked at the Captain for a moment before back to me. "May I escort you to tonights ball?" He asked. I paused. "Lord Andrew, while I appreciate your effort, no." I said. I gave him a sad smile. He gave me a pained face and glared at Captain Jones. I sighed. "I hope you forgive me for Lord Andrew's rudeness. He carries an affair with the Evil Queen," I said walking. "Ah," He said. "Do you know of her Captain," I asked.

"I know enough," He said. "She was once a beautifully loving person, but she's been dark for so long." I said with sadness in my voice. "She tried to kill my mother and if she had, well the land would never have been saved," I said. "Oh," He said. "It's fine. It's in the past and I forgive her," I said.

He nodded. "If I may ask, your Highness, why does the Evil Queen hate you so much?" He asked. I sighed. We reached the privacy of my personal court. No guards, just my personal study. I took my arm from his. "A long time..it seems as if it is a long time now, Regina and I may have been friends. My mother is Snow White, my father Prince Charming. They ruled most of this kingdom. Regina and Cora ruled a very far away land. My mother had me, and for five years I was a princess. An ancient prophet gave a prophecy that I would kill Cora and Regina and give peace and contentment to the land. Cora heard this and took me away." I said sadly. "She burned my parents castle with her magic and took me. I was five years old." I said.

"I was locked in a tower for eighteen years, under the notation that my parents were dead." I said. He looked at me. "During those eighteen years, chaos and hell broke loose. Cora was a powerful wizard...trained under the dark one," I said. I could hear the anger in my voice. The Captain narrowed his eyes. "Cora and Regina take the life from young girls, sucking their youth so they stay alive..." I said.

"Oh," He said. "If they both were to eat a piece of my heart, they would be forever young." I said. "If I may ask, why is that?" He asked. "I am officially called The Virgin Queen Emma. A virgin such as myself is someone who is cleared from darkness and sin." I said. He nodded. "I had been in this cell, alone for eighteen years, and it was hell." I said looking at him. "I had no one to talk to. I was barely given food." I said. "Water was scarce." I said. "I'm very sorry," He said. I sighed. "It's in the past. I escaped. I met a pirate and his crew and learned how the seas worked..." I said. I bit my lip. Neal's face filtered through my mind. His lazy smile, his beautiful eyes. "But the captain gave me to the Queen and a huntsman named Graham took my heart. Literally. Tore it from my chest." I said. His eyes grew dark and stormy. "That's not an honorable thing for a Pirate to do," He said shakily.

I laughed bitterly. "Pirates are not the kind of folk I should associate myself with, Captain. And yet I did. And if I were ever told, would you go to sea, I would gladly." I said sadly. "She had my heart for an entire year, controlling me. Living without a heart...it was entirely painful. I did a lot of bad things." I said honestly. "However, I can say without guilt, if it meant saving my people, I would do it again. Sacrifice." I said.

"What did you do?" He asked. "With the help of the huntsman, I managed to have my heart come to my chest," I said pointing to the scar. "And with a sword, I managed to defeat the Queen. She is in exile." I murmured. "Queen Regina blames me and gladly makes note of this. I've been nothing but cordial since she wasn't the one who locked me in a tower, but she blames me for her people hating her." I said angrily.

"Her people hate her?" He asked. "I do pray that you never go to her land Captain. The earth there is scorched from the fires where she burns the corpses of the young girls she sucks the life of. The people are starving and disease ridden, and act savage. The air smells of death, blood and sadness." I said. I shivered. "I can't go near the land. Once, when I had gone back in search to offer help between neighboring lands, I was attacked." I said. "The people are clawing at me, and for what?" I asked. "Regina killed them in front of me." I said shakily.

"The women, the children, the men, all dead. Slaughtered in front of me." I said. "Where is Regina now?" He asked. I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know." I said moving to my desk. "Captain, enough about me." I said with a smile. "Tonight is the annual Masquerade ball. All the important leaders of the land will be there, and I do hope that you'd do me the honor of accompanying me to such an event." I said with a smile.

He smirked. "Always for a Queen." He said. "Wonderful. I'll have a room done for you in a moment." I said. A knock sounded through the room. I sighed and picked my skirts up and walked to the door. "My Queen, there has been a terrible tragedy," Gale, my most trusted advisor spoke. "What?" I asked. "There has been an attack on the castle," He said. I straightened my shoulders. "By whom," I asked in my stern voice. "It seems to be one of Regina's men. It appears to be a distraction," He said.

I held back a dangerous growl. "A distraction from what Captain?" I asked in a dead quiet voice. "We're not sure." He said slowly. I sighed. "Very well. Do the people know?" I asked. "No it was against the sea coast. No injuries sustained really." He said. "Did anyone say they knew the men attacking? Did anyone see them?" I asked. He sighed. "No. Sadly, that did not happen." He said. I pursed my lips together. "We did see a unusual ship though," He said. I paused. "The ship was named the Jolly Roger."

* * *

**AN:/ Well this is the first chapter in what I hope to be a really cool story! These chapters are really cool to write...My Captain Swan Feels are going to be all over this story! Please Review...It really helps me as a young author! (: **

**Kisses! **

**-The Canadian Snowflake Birdy **


	2. Drops of Blood

**AN:/ Hey guys! This is Emma's dress for the chapters until she gets a wardrobe change ;)** post/19405125383/ballgown-1780-85-france-musee-des -tissus-de

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

**-The Canadian Snowflake Birdy**

* * *

I sat on the throne with the other Lords and their mistresses. My mother and father smiled at me as the ball began. People danced beautifully through the room. "Is this all we do? Watch?" Captain Jones asked. I sighed. "Sadly, yes. For only an hour though. I agree, there should be much more action for us," I said. He laughed a little before sighing. "I think it is time I change into my garb," He said. "I doubt we'll see each other for the rest of the night," I said with a smirk. "Kindered spirits always find another," He said.

I blushed and stood up. I bowed politely to my court before taking Captain Jones' extended arm. "I must say Captain Jones, you seem to have interested the court," I said taking my time. "My Queen," A dark voice said. I stopped dead still. "Queen Regina," I said. She wore all black. The dress was long, full of black and red lace. Her hair was in a series of dark braids piled around her head making a black halo of red rubies, a crown and her hair. "The Virgin Queen Emma, my how you grow frail in your age," She says. "Queen Regina, my how you've grown fickle in your elder years, shouldn't you be wed by now?" I ask, venom lacing my voice. Her smirk drops.

"Remember your place, My Queen." She says in a sing song voice before continuing. "What are you doing here," I ask. "Coming to see my favorite mother-daughter duo." She says, before walking off. I take a deep breath. "I take it that was the evil Queen," He says. I sigh and nod. "I'm sorry Captain, but I have to regain my place at the throne. You are more than welcome to finish changing and you may even find a dance partner, but, my duty lies here." I said.

He nods simply. I bow. He bows and kisses my hand. "Anything for the beautiful Queen," He says. "Actually, I do have a question," He says. I look at him. "Of course Captain," I say. He smiles and brings up a hook. I feel my heart stop. "Do you scream?" Something bangs against my head and all I see is blood drop patiently onto the white tile, before my world is reduced to black.

* * *

My skull is pounding. "Queen Emma," A voice says. I don't want to wake up. It hurts to think. "Queen Emma," The voice says again. I manage to open my eyes. I feel the slight rocking sensation of a boat beneath my body. I'm still in my white and yellow evening gown, but my shoes are gone and my hands and feet are bound by sheep shank knots. Intricate buggers.

I see all the lords tied up except for Andrew and my parents. The voice is one of the Lords mistresses. I blink and manage to sit up. All the Lords have a gag, while I do not. I adjust myself so I am sitting up. The mistress smiles. "We thought we had lost you, there was so much blood," She says. My head. Captain Jones. I pause. "THAT BASTARD!" I yell. "Queen Emma?" She asks. I begin to pull at my feet. "We're on a ship." I say. Everyone's eyes widen. I start pulling harder. The rope seems to losen to the point where I could attempt walking. I hear shuffling. The pounding in my head intensifies greatly. I stand up and start to walk to the door. The door swings open to Captain Jones. Except he has a hook. And my mind puts the pieces together. "You." I snarl.

"Why it is, in'it ?" He asks mockingly. I want to yell, scream, punch and beat this man with every fiber of my being. I channel that rage to my eyes. "Captain Hook." I say. He seems surprised. "So you've heard of me?" He asks bowing. "Sadly yes." I said. His eyes look to mine. "Sorry for the nasty blow to the head lass," He says. "It was good form, I must admit, I never saw it coming in the true sense. Although I did suspect you were a distraction." I said looking at him. He chuckles. "Wouldn't expect anything else princess," He says. My eyes narrow. "I do suggest you find yourself comfortable, it's a bit of time until we can pass to Neverland," He said. "Neverland," I said.

He laughed. "Why princess, you asked didn't you? Besides, my orders are to drop you off to Neverland. Well except you." He says looking at the people behind me. "I will not allow you to do that," I say angrilly. He shrugs. "You'll have no choice." He says. I step back and glare at him. "Now, would you all like to come see just where in the hell you are?" He asks faking a pleasent smile. I look to the lords who nod. I stand straight. "Unbind my feet and we may possibly be able to walk." I say. The lords all manage to stand up. Their hands are bound, but feet free. He sighs. He takes a knife and chops the rope. I can see rope burns marking my feet and he smiles sheepishly at me. "Smee!" He yells.

A plump man in a striped shirt and red beanie makes his way down the stairs. "Aye Cap'n," He says in a scared voice. "Un bind those men's mouths," He says. Smee nods and goes to every lord and cuts the gag. The mistress stands close to me. "I'm Helen." She says. "Emma," I said with a smile. "Oi! No talking if you are a woman and haven't been spoken to!" Hook yells. I look at him, sharply.

"I'll speak if I want to." I say. I feel his slap connect with my face and I hide a yelp. His eyes search mine and I feel my body harden. I felt like I was in the tower again. Captive. Weak. I hated it. "All of you." He says motioning for us to follow. I brought back the characteristics that got me to survive when Cora had me. Keep quiet, emotionless and still. I walk up the steps and smile at how everyone trips. I take in the smell of the salty air and sigh. The deck is filled with men watching us.

"Aye, we got two lasses on here." One calls. I feel Helen grip my arm. I keep quiet. "Aye, ain't that the The Virgin Queen?" A man calls. I manage to keep posture and composure. "That's enough, the lot of ya!" Hook shouts. Everyone quiets. "These are our...guests. They will be part of the crew starting today." He says. Everyone nods. "What about the wenches?" A man calls. I raise an eyebrow and Helen makes a noise of disgust.

"THey will be treated just the same as the lot of you." Hook says. He looks to me and I remain motionless and unmoving. "BACK TO WORK." He says. The men begin to work and look at Helen and myself. "You will be put to work. You don't work, you're not apart of the ship. You're thrown over board," He says as if he is discussing the weather. I blink and roll my eyes slightly. He cuts the Lords hands and orders them to work. He looks at Helen and I. "I suspect that you two will be the dainty workers," He says mockingly. "No. I refuse to be treated differently." I say angrily.

He looks at me. "Fine. Helen you mop. Emma," He says. "You get to drop anchor." He says. I keep defiant. He doesn't break eye contact as he cuts the ropes on my hand. I roll up my sleeves. "You forget I was on a ship like this for a long time Captain." I say bitterly. He smiles, like a shark. "I know. Love, why don't you come with me, we'll have a pleasant little chat," He said. I narrowed my eyes.

He took the ropes still bound to my hand and yanked me. I growled. "So unladylike for a Queen." He said. "Such bad behavior for a Captain. If I recall Mr. Edward Teach was kinder to me." I said angrily. "Cap'n," Smee said coming up. I looked at the small man. He seemed very wishy washy. Very timid, and also very idiotic. "Smee," Hook said. Smee looked at me and gulped. "Ain't you a beaut," He said. I raised an eyebrow. "SMEE." Hook said. I looked at him before sighing. "Cap'n the crew members are raising a ruckus, apparently one of the Lords," He went to say. Hook turned to me. "Control your people, you're a Queen," He said. "You're a pirate king, control your people." I said.

He sighed. I groaned. Smee watched. "Untie my hands please," I asked politely. Hook took the knife through the middle of the knot. I straightened my shoulders. I walked regally down the stairs to where the scuffle was. Lord Byron was yelling at an awful looking Pirate. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lord Byron yelled. Helen rushed to my side. "What is this fight about?" I asked in a bored tone. "Lord Byron said something about the dirtiness of the ship. The fellow he's fighting is very disturbed by that," She said.

"You're a stuck up pompus king like the lot of ya!" The pirate yelled. I sighed and stepped through. The crew watched me with interesting gazes. "Lord Byron." I said in my Queen voice. He glowered at me. "Stay out of this girl," He spat. I raised an eyebrow. "Or how about you stop this stupid fighting," I said. The pirate looked at me. "I saw you once, on a ship," He said. I smirked smally and looked to Lord Byron. "I held you captive for eighteen years, and I can do it again." He said.

I clenched my fist. Remember, remain calm. "You're the bloke who locked up the princess?" A voice asked. I clenched my jaw shut. "You were the one who killed the princess!" People shouted. I saw the punch connect with Lord Byrons jaw. I held back a laugh. Pirates started to attack him. "Don't worry princess nothing will happen to ye again," A pirate said nodding. "Thank you my good man, though I can fight my battles," I said with a laugh. "You saved our kind once, let us do ye this favor," He said with a warm smile. I nodded and watched as he dove for Byron. Serves him right. "A man unwilling to fight deserves what he gets," I sang before turning. Hook watched me with great amusement.

"Managed to win my crew over," He said. "Sometimes when people know about you, it's good to cash in those favors." I said with a wink. "You minx," He said with a laugh. "EMMA." Lord Byron shouted. I rolled my eyes. "My name is the virgin queen not the merciful queen," I grumbled. "Please don't further injure this man," I asked. The pirates stopped.

"She's as merciful as they come, ain't ya lass?" A pirate asked. "It's not mercy. I don't need his blood on my hands." I said. They watched me with curiosity. Lord Byron got up and pushed through them. Helen touched my arm but I watched him. He pressed his disgustingly bloodied mouth against my ear, "He's taking you to her." He said in a slur before leaving down stairs.

I looked to Hook. "GET BACK TO WORK." He yelled. Everyone started working as if that never happened. Helen looked at me. "He's taking me to Regina." I said in a whisper. Hook looked at me and I was almost staring through him. "He can't, doesn't he know," She whispered. I laughed sadly. "Of course he knows. But he doesn't know what she'll do." I whispered.

"What will she do?" Helen asked. I laughed humorlessly. "She'll eat my heart."

* * *

**AN:/ Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNN! This chapter is short-sorry! But it's been fun to write. I am going to try and update soon. (:**

**-The Canadian Snowflake Birdy XX**


	3. Falling

**AN:/ Thank you all for your positivity towards my lovely little tale! You guys are so sweet so here is two updates in a day. Right now I am currently sick so I can just type and edit all day long! I hope you enjoy this one, we meet some interesting charaters in this chapter and we might even have a budding romance... Just saying. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**-The Canadian Snowflake Birdy XX **

* * *

Night dawned quickly on the boat. Each day had the same routine. Wake up at sunrise, begin working, eat dinner, drink a small amount and sleep. It went like that for two days. On the second night, I couldn't sleep. This ship was faster than any other that I had seen and with my time, we'd be in Neverland shortly. I hadn't changed from my dress, but I was certainly dirtier now. I slowly walked through the room where I had first woken up in, which now were our sleeping quarters and walked above the deck. The stars shimmered against the rough sea and I walked to the bow of the boat and sat on a wood crate, bringing my knees to my chest.

I remembered nights where Neal would come and sit next to me and we would talk for hours. I smile slightly before placing my head in my knees. "Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray," I sang softly. "Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay," I sang. "Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,"

_Neal kissed my cheek in the tavern and I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I whispered. "I'll love you more." He responded._

"Saying William when you go, I fear I'll ne'er see you again." I sang. I sighed. "And I didn't." I say with a grimance. I hear foot falls and I don't move. "Lass, ain't it a bit late for you to be up here," Hook says. I don't respond. "We're getting close to get ready for Neverland," He offers. "I know. The stars show me that." I said softly. "You look down, I didn't think it would be that easy to break you," He says. "It's been almost twenty years in the making Hook, I don't mean to discredit you, but you weren't the one to lock me away for my life." I said placing my feet on the cool wood of the deck.

"You know I am going to take you to her," He says simply. I nod. "I do. I do." I say. "She can't hurt you though, right?" He asks, calmly. I laugh bitterly. "Captain Hook, I find it so tragic you're unaware of the deal you made. She's going to eat my heart. She'll rip it out of my chest and watch as I strguggle against the carpet. She'll take the smallest piece, cut it in half, and feed the other to her mother. She'll send the heart in a box, to my mother and then she'll kill every person who I have ever associated myself with." I said.

"She's going to take your heart?" He asks, almost bored. "What's left of it from the last time, yes." I said staring out at the ocean. I can feel his eyes in my back. "But none of that matters does it? I'll be dead within the month and none of this will matter." I say. "What will happen to your kingdom?" He asks. I sigh. "I don't know. I hope those people are okay. I assume she'll take over and merge it with her kingdom. Always for power she is." I say finally turning from the water to watch him. His eyes are so blue, they almost make me fall.

But I am not an idiot. I know what men like him do. "I'm curious, one of my men said he knew you, how?" he asks. "When I was twenty three, I managed to escape Cora. I managed to get in the water," I say. The image of my jumping sticks in my head. I gulp. "I shouldn't have been alive, but I was. A passing pirate ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge." I say. "Blackbeard," He says. I nod. "They thought I was a wench. i was picked up and with some persuading on my part, I managed to become a member of the crew. The men on there accepted me easily...I had a relationship with the captains assistant." I said staring at the ocean. "I guess he was from there. Maybe so." I said looking at Hook.

He didn't say a word. "What's your story? I assume the hand wasn't some freak accident," I ask. "I lost my true love at the hands of the dark one." He says. I look down. "I'm very sorry." I say. He looks up, eyes softening a bit. "It's in the past." He says with a shrug. "Did you ever love that man?" He asks. "No. I never loved him." I lie. He doesn't say anything for a while. We just sit staring at the sea.

I didn't sleep well. I toss and turn with images of men with lazy, happy smiles who abandon women and of men with blue eyes and dark hair abandoned by women. I wake up in the morning to pounding on the door. I walked to the door, and opened it. Smee stood there. "Mistress, we're under attack," He said. "Wake the others," I said. "Where are you going?" He asks as I bolt past him. "To help!" I shout.

I see men fighting. I see a sword on the ground and pick it up. I see Hook. He's fighting a man, and it sure is a beautiful sight. I breathe in but see a man going for him. "HOOK!" I shout. I rush across the deck dodging swords and go to fight to man. Hook whirls around just in time. I see a sword come in front of me. I defnesively swing back, the metal clapping together. I look at the ugly man smiling down at me. I swing and he steps back, surprised by the power in my swing. I feel a back against mine. It's Hook. "Watch on your left," I say as the pirate I'm fighting growls and goes for me.

The power of his sword crashes onto mine and I grit my teeth. I swing back. "Thanks love," Hook says. He moves back and so do I, our backs are still touching. "Your left!" he shouts. I crash my sword against the pirates side he falls to the deck. The pirate I was originally fighting shouts to me, "You stupid WENCH!" He yells. I growl and slap my sword against his, fighting his to the deck. I take his surprise and knock him unconscious with a right hook. "EMMA." Hook shouts. I am back on his back fighting men. "Mind if we manuver your tiny self," He asked. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and for a moment it felt right. I blinked and He swung me the other way and I kicked a man in the face.

"Who would even," I say in a grunt fighting off another man. "Try and attack-" I say getting another attack from my right. "This ugh ship," I say stabbing another side of a man. "I'm not," He goes to say. I hear his sword connect with a man's chest. I try not to focus on the amount of death going on around me. I hear his voice and I know. "Well if it isn't the Queen," His nasty voice says. He looked ages older. His beard was braided in dredlocks and his face tanned with the sun of the sea. He wore his infamous black hat and blue coat and smiled, metal teeth shining at me. "Blackbeard," I whispered.

He stepped down and smiled at me. "My, my Miss Emma, ye be a sight for my eyes," He says, rubbing his sword across the outline of my dress. "Edward, please," I say. "Ye got all those womanly curves, those full breasts, my, my how is milady, that something that is so broken is so beautiful?" He asks. I step back. "Neal says Hello from Neverland, though I assume you knew," He says with a laugh. I bring my sword up. "You won't win a duel with me," He says.

"I know," I say. He brings his sword up as we circle each other. "You know, Neal, what a awful man, but I bet ye don't even know that, he is engaged. A fairy," He said. I screamed and ran at him with my sword. He laughed and he fought me back. "You got sloppy. Maybe it's time you came back here with the lot of us," He said. I brought my sword down as he managed to spin me around.

He threw his hand over my mouth and started to drag me back. I bit his hand. "OW!" He yelled. He slapped my face. "HOOK!" I screamed. Helen was being brought too. "NO!" I shrieked beating against him. "Hush hush," He said putting a cloth over my mouth. I kept beating against him until we were at the side of the deck. My limbs felt like lead, and so did my eyes. "Hook," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in a bedroom. My skull pounds into my head. The room is dark. "Hook," I say in a scared voice. No response. My eyes adjust to the darkness in the room and I move towards the door. "Hook please, this isn't funny," I say again. I try to open the door but it's locked. I'm in Blackbeard's room. I step back and take a deep breath. We couldn't have been that far from his ship, but it's night now. I can see that through the window. I could jump...but maybe I wouldn't be so lucky.

I sit on the bed, and it's hard not to cry. The door opens and moonlight comes through the door. Blackbeard sneers at me. "I see ye are awake," He says. I don't say anything. "For what it's worth, I was hired to take you," He says. I raise an eyebrow. "You know, you were always the most beautiful lass," He says walking in. He lights a candle. I can see the cuts on his face.

"Where is Hook? Where is everyone?" I ask. "Your Helen girl is getting good and ravished below." He says. I gulp sickeningly. "We wouldn't do that to ye here lass, we all know about your absitnance." He says. I nod and give silent thanks to god. "Hook is where he belongs, the bottom of the ocean, rotting." He says. Any response was killed, no slaughtered in my throat. I feel tears rise in my eyes. "No," I say. "I must say, you're bleeding," He says. I look to my side, where my white dress is stained with my dark red blood. Fresh too. I press my hand and hiss at the pain.

"A needle en thread should be in the drawer, and Miss Emma," He says. I look up trying not to cry. "Welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge." He says with a girn, before slamming the door shut. As soon as i am sure he's gone, I am sobbing with all my might. I fall to the floor in a heap and sob for hours. My fists bang against the floor angrily. I hadn't known Hook, in fact he had captured me for my death, but he was dead. And so were so many other men. I am sobbing, sobbing so hard, when I hear men yelling. I slump against the door and listen. Fire. I hear fire. No, I smell fire. A bump has caused the fire in my room to the floor.

I scream and start banging against the door. "HELP!" I shriek. I see the fire engulf the curtains and I bang harder. Men are fighting. I can hear that. Maybe it's better this way. I step back. No one can get hurt if I'm dead. I gulp and nod. I sit against the door and let tears streak my face. I can almost hear Hook yelling my name. But he's dead. I start to cry loudly at this.

The flames and my tears make it hard to breathe, see and hear. So I don't. I try pounding against the door smally before I am engulfed with the smoke in my lungs.

* * *

I'm floating in dark waters. I'm dreaming of beautiful men with lightened blue eyes, infamous smirks and hooks for hands. It's almost a dream. Reality flutters it's truth against my subconscious, but a voice, Hook's maybe, tells me to sleep, tells me I'm tired. I don't remember anything else.

* * *

_** Hooks POV**_

She hasn't woken up in a few days. She's not dead. The subtle rise and fall of her pale chest tells me she's alive. I had stitched the wound in her side with expert care. I had to tear the fabric a little. The corset she wore helped in keeping pressure applied, but she definately needed a good stitching.

I grimance thinking about those tears. She had been crying my name, sobbing even when I found her. She was engulfed in a room of fire, coughing she was. I rub my fingers over her soot stained hair. She moved slightly. When had I shown compassion for such a small little creature? She wasn't anything special. She was beautiful, kind even, but she was money needed to buy magic to the realm of the dark one for revenge. And yet, I cared about her life. I almost died three times for this creature, and no matter how many times I told myself it was for her, it wasn't. It was for her. It has always been for her.

She stirs and those stormy ocean eyes open. I look at her, she's not conscious in the way she should be. "He's dead," She croaks. "Who lass?" I ask. She smiles in the saddest way you could ever imagine. "Hook. Killian," She says. "It's all my fault," She whispers. I can see the fever on her head. "No, I'm here," I say pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"He told me," SHe whispered. I could see the pain she was in. "He told me Hook was dead," She said in a broken voice. "No love, I'm here, I wouldn't leave you with that monster," I said. We had an understanding. Her eyelashes fluttered. "I'm so tired and it hurts," she said. "Sleep," I whispered. She was asleep in seconds.

I left her sleeping in my room and walked to the deck where Helen stood. Her dress was ripped and her lip was split. "You know, she was locked in this cell for years, and she comes out jumps off a cliff for gods know why and she goes on Blackbeards ship, but she was so scared." She said looking at me. I blink. "I mean, he wasn't cruel to her, he just, told her a lie and she broke down. I've never seen her break like that, Captain, and it scares me." She said.

I blinked coming to a realization. She was crying for me. Someone, had cared enough to cry about me, to die for me. "DO you think she's okay?" I asked. She shrugged. "From what I've heard, she's tough. She'll be a little shaky when she wakes up, but if you're there, she might be okay. Goodnight Captain," She said walking by. I stared at the ocean and breathed in the salty air.

I walked down to the holding cell and stared at Blackbeard. He glared at me. "I didn't touch ye lass" He said. "You did. You stole her from me." I said angrily. "She isn't yours, and you know that." He said chuckling. "She was his." He said. I growled and walked up the stairs. This man, who everyone knew, must have been a hell of a guy.

I walk into my room to see Emma still sleeping. I sigh, put out the candle, slip off my boots and coat and get in beside her. She moves closer to me. I kiss her hair and slip off to sleep.

_**XX**_

I woke up in the morning to a peaceful ship. I looked at the beauty on her side. Her sea eyes stared into mine. "You're either alive or I am completely insane," She murmered watching me. I looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm afraid you've gone mad, completely bonkers, but let me tell you a secret, all the best people are," I said. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then her arms were around me, pulling me close. She didn't smell as precious as she did before, but she smelled uniquely of lavender and vanilla.

She kissed my cheek. "He told me you were dead, and, I-" She said. I sighed. "He's in a cell below. We're stopping for Neverland today darling," I said. Her eyes widened with promise of an adventure. "I've heard prisoners speak of it, is it as beautiful as you say?" She asked. I nodded. "Also as dangerous," I said. She nodded. "Well of course," She said. "Every Captain likes danger," She said smugly. I laughed and so did she. I had never felt this-this attraction towards a woman. I wanted to please her, I wanted to calm those inner demons that plauged her beautiful mind.

"He's down the stairs, we contained him in a cell," I said. She nodded slowly. "I just want to get to Neverland," She said. I nodded. "That's reasonable," I said. "Why are we going?" I asked. "We're supposed to give the others to the fairies," I said. Her eyes narrowed. "They'll come back. You'd have to ask-" I went to say. "After all this you're giving me to Regina aren't you?" She asked. I hated how disapointed she sounded.

"Yes." I said. She got up, wincing at her side. "You have two cracked ribs and a nasty gash on your side. I stitched you up." I said. "There are some women's skirts in the closet if you'd like to change," I offered. She didn't speak. "I'll never quite understand you Killian Jones." She said staring at me. I was surprised at the use of my name. I put my guard up quickly. "Not many do." I said standing up. She walked to the closet.

"Well are you going to watch?" She asked raising a perfect eye brow. I chuckled. "Well if you're offering," I said. "Get out," She said. "So polite for a man who saved your life...twice," I said. She softened. She walked forward and put a hand on my chest, over my heart. I stopped breathing. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you for saving my life Captain Jones." She whispered before stepping back. She turned to the closet and pulled out some clothes.

I smiled as I turned and walked onto the deck to begin to sail to Neverland.

* * *

_**Emma**_

I picked a pair of black pants that came to my knees and a white shirt. I took the dress off, followed by the blood stained corset. I saw a piece of linen and tightly wound my chest and my wound. I put a belt around the mid to keep the pants on. I saw a pair of leather boots and put those on as well. I braided my hair to the side and walked out onto the deck. I saw Helen talking with a crew member. She saw me and ran to embrace me. She was wary for my wound and sighed.

"Emma," She said. I smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine," I said. She nodded. "You hurt your side," She said. I shrugged. "It happens all the time," I said. "Are you worried," She asked. I shrugged. "Honestly, I am terrified, but I have to figure something out," I said. She nodded. "Emma," I heard Hook say. I could see the bean in his hand. "Helen, make sure you're fastened down okay," I asked. She nodded. "Of course Emma," She said. I nodded to Hook and jumped the stairs to the wheel.

"Is everyone in your group fastened?" he asked. I sighed. "I guess," I said. "Honestly, at this point, I don't care," I said. He laughed. "Alright lass, I want you to see this," He said. I smiled. "I hope this won't cut your wound too bad," He said. "I wrapped it," I said. He nodded. He tied a matching rope around my and his waist. "Alright," I said. He shook his head. "Think of Neverland," He said. I thought of the stories. Beautiful trees. I heard a whirling sound. I grasped my hand with his.

I watched as he stretched out his arms toward the dark water in a curious way, and, close as I was to him, I could have sworn he was trembling. Involuntarily I glanced seaward — and distinguished nothing except a single green light, minute and far away, and then the sea began to swirl and whirl at us, hissing in this way. I held onto his arm. "I do pray my dear Queen, that you can swim," He said. I looked to him with a glimmer in my eyes. "Swim? Why my captain, I can do much more than that." I said. Suddenly, the ship was sucked in. I wrapped my arms around Killian, holding him like the last lifeline I had to this Earth. And I slowly realized I was falling in love with this man.

* * *

**AN:/ Alright...Well that was a doozy of a chapter huh? I might update tomorrow but I wanted to post this before I went to bed. For those of you who read my other story, Droplets of Life, I'll update that soon. I have the chapter just sitting in my google drive account...I might go post it after this haha. Anywhoo...The Next chapter is Neverland! More characters to come...Fairies...Neal...Did I say Neal? Hmm... Haha! ****_Reviews are appreciated_** .

-**The Canadian Snowflake Birdy Xx**


End file.
